Let's Kill Tonight
by gaskarth-wolf
Summary: Eliza is the praetor's cousin, Gaius. And although she is higher up in life than most people, she believes herself equal to slaves, gladiators, and people unlike her. Many beg to differ, but when Gannicus is told this, will he take advantage of her? Or will he do what he has always wanted? (Rated M for sexual content and language.)
1. Chapter One

**_Anyone can train to be a gladiator... What marks you out is having the mindset of a champion._**  
><strong><em>- Manu Bennett<em>**

**_-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-_**

**_Chapter I_**

Eliza walked up the stone steps, finding her seat in the awaiting arena as she watched the audience begin to cheer and clap as it was announced who would be present. "Old talent is to join us on these sands once more..." Lucretia observed. Eliza nodded, smiling forcefully at the older woman. "Gannicus is to spill blood of other gladiators upon these sizzling sands." Eliza commented as the large man walked into the arena, the crowd cheering.

He raised his arms and smiled at everyone, turning and quickly locking eyes with Eliza. His shameless smile grew wider as Eliza held his gaze, turning her head down to appear less-high in the world. Although many believed her above gladiators, slaves, etc. She did not. They are all people as well, gladiators are animals to some extent. But then again; We all have to survive somehow. "Gannicus!" The crowd cheered, Eliza laughed in amusement as she watched men be released into the arena with Gannicus. "They will be slaughtered." Lucretia observed as Gannicus turned to take stance.

Eliza nodded to what Lucretia had said, glancing to the woman. Illythia cut in, speaking gently. "Truly, but if that is their fate, then let it be." Lucretia smiled and nodded at the blond. The men began their fighting, Gannicus waiting for them as he then swiftly spun out of the way to avoid the blades they slashed at him. He had two down in less than a couple minutes, and was working on the third. The other men that were let into the arena to kill the other fighters were either busy doing just that, or getting killed themselves.

It was a game, a dangerous game, but nonetheless... A game.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter II**_

Eliza watched Gannicus fight in the arena as if it where a dance, slashing, cutting and killing his opponents. He was truly a god of the arena, and he didn't lack confidence with that saying.

The crowd cheered as Gannicus turned around, a woman loosened the top of her dress and exposed her breasts for Gannicus in which he laughed and pointed his two swords to her. His smile was wide as he turned fully around to find Eliza's eyes on him.

"Has he no shame?" Illythia whispered to Eliza, the brunette shook her head and held Gannicus' gaze. "He needs not bear shame, he has wine, women and power. But still... None of that belongs to him, he simply has people who must lose sight in reality, just like Gannicus has."

"Wise words..." Illythia observed as she saw Gannicus staring at Eliza. "You seem to have caught his eyes."

"Or the sun has." Eliza replied. Illythia laughed gently and reached for Eliza's hand, squeezing it gently before walking back to join Gaius. "Has he ever been a slave?" Eliza wondered to herself, as more men were sent to their deaths in the arena.

Gannicus held a sword to a man's throat and looked to Batiatus for a thumb up or down. Batiatus walked to Eliza and nudged her. "You can decide."

Eliza nodded and stepped more into the light, Gannicus from below almost lost his grip on his swords as he saw her fully. Pale skin that looked perfect in the sunlight, brown hair glowing along with it. A green dress on her body that he would have to compliment her on soon.

Eliza stuck her arm out, her thumb straight out as she stared at Gannicus. She glanced to Batiatus as she leaned her thumb up, turning her head back as a smile found its way onto her face from the way he looked upset. Eliza found Gannicus' gaze once more as he released the man and kicked his back to send his forward.

Eliza dropped her arm as the crowd was booing but still cheering. She walked down to where Gannicus would come out and walked with him as he did.

"You shouldn't be down here." Gannicus told her, shaking his head.

"I get informed of that more than you'd think." Eliza replied.

"Your dress makes you appear pale in a gorgeous way."

Eliza raised her eyebrow, blushing slightly as she walked beside him. "A gladiator giving me a compliment..."

"Take to it kindly, you might not have the luxury of hearing it again." Gannicus laughed.

"That's a shame."

"Why did you let him live?" Gannicus asked as they walked.

"Batiatus believes in death for amusement, I do not." Eliza stated, shrugging.

"Then why are you here?" Gannicus laughed. Eliza stopped and watched him walk.

"I am the praetor's cousin."

"You've been put on a pedestal because of blood relation?" Gannicus questioned, walking backwards away from where she stood. Eliza nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

"If you hadn't been, I wouldn't have been temporarily blinded by your beauty."

"Temporarily? Perhaps I could blind you permanently with a sword between your eyes?" She asked, watching him laugh.

"I'd like to see you try."


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter III**_

"You are royalty, to an extent, Eliza. You mustn't walk near these foul men." One of the guards told her as she walked along the cages that held gladiators.

"I am not beneath them, nor am I above them. We are equal, and I shall walk where I please." Eliza responded. Gannicus watched the pale woman walk between the rows.

"My lady, they are animals... Monsters!" The guard stated, watching her shake her head.

"We are all but human, guard. We all have animals, beasts within us clawing their way out. And we all have monsters in our minds, 'royalty' as you say, they have no proper way of letting the beasts out."

"And gladiators?" The guard asked as Eliza glanced towards Gannicus and laughed slightly. "Gladiators release their monsters upon the sands, inside the arena. They have no other choice."

Eliza found herself in a tavern close to her home, with a cloak over herself she noticed violent men drinking wine. "I must depart." Eliza told the barkeep as he nodded, watching her walk out. Gannicus was in the very back of the bar and watched her exit as a few men followed suit.

He sighed to himself and tried to force himself to drink and forget her, but instead set his cup down and stalked outside to find the men in a circle, pushing Eliza around and tearing at her garments.

"If you find yourself equal, then get on knees and suck cock!" One of the men said before another elbowed him.

"If she speaks truth, then we shall know when cock finds its way inside of her, then knife takes place after!" One of them laughed. Gannicus grabbed one of the men by his shoulders and threw him to the ground. He cleared the men from her without much of a fight, but one had slashed across his chest.

Eliza watched him as he took her hand and walked her back to the tavern. They sat down and Eliza sat on the table, moving her fingers around the cut. "You're injured."

"Its but a flesh wound!" Gannicus told her, shaking his head. Eliza rolled her eyes and grabbed the wine he had and splashed it against his chest. He hissed lowly and watched her stand and grab his hands, leading him to where he was staying for the night.

She sat on the bed in front of him and began working on the cut, drying it, stitching it and wrapping a bandage from his side to across his right shoulder, the bandage laid. Gannicus stood from the chair he was sitting in and placed to hands on each side of her place on the bed.

"Have you any idea what could have happened to you?" Gannicus asked as Eliza looked down at her lap. She nodded before she lifted up her head.

"But you saved me." She smiled gently, hearing him scoff her smile fell. "If you're so equal, you wouldn't have needed it."

"You didn't have to assist me." Eliza told him, sighing quietly after. "But I thank the gods that you did."

Eliza leaned up and kissed him quickly, moving her right hand to rest on the right side of his neck and the left to cup his cheek. Before she closed her eyes, Eliza saw Gannicus' eyebrows raise slightly in surprise before his eyes closed and he kissed her back almost ad quickly.

His left hand moved to begin bringing her dress up her legs before Eliza stopped him and pulled back. "Is that gratitude not enough?" Gannicus watched her slip from their position and walk out the door. He slammed his open hand into his bed and groaned.

The moment he had set eyes on her, Gannicus knew she was something special - Something to be cared for and held onto rather than abused and pushed away. And he let her slip form him.

That's bad form.

"Where have you been?" Gaius asked Eliza as she began walking to her chambers.

"Around."

"Eliza, you must not break for the dark."

"Gaius," Eliza began with a sigh. "it was not my intention to be out during the night, yet it happened."

"Don't let it happen again." Gaius told her firmly and walked away. Eliza sighed and reached her chambers where she tiredly sat on her bed and began unclasping her dress.

"The praetor seems to have much control over you."

Eliza let out a scream, and she grabbed her dress and held it up against herself. She turned around to see Gannicus but heard running. A guard came through the curtain into her room and spoke.

"Are you alright?"

"I - I'm... I am fine, yes." Eliza replied, shooing him away. Gannicus laughed as he paced around her room before leaning against the wall and looking down.

"What brings you here?" Eliza questioned.

"You." Gannicus added simply. Eliza shook her head and sighed. "Well, out." She muttered. Eliza called in a guard but Gannicus didn't budge, so Eliza kicked the guard out.

Gannicus remained still and did not move but kept staring at the ground before he looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "Have hand laid on me again, in any form, and I shall treat you like one." He told her and she almost shuddered.

Eliza clenched her jaw and beckoned him over to her, he walked over gingerly and stood still. "Why have you seeked me out, Gannicus?"

He moved closer to her and, like before, set both of his arms on each side of her. "Are you alright?" Gannicus asked her quietly, his brows furrowed.

Eliza thought about what could have happened to her and she nodded before shaking her head. She suddenly wrapped her arms around the bronze man in front of her and hugged him tightly. "Thank you..." She mumbled into his long hair.

Gannicus was frozen in place before he gently patted her on the back before fully hugging her. "Anyone else would have done the same."

"No, Gannicus, they wouldn't have." Eliza told him. She kissed his neck gently, all the way down his chest to his bandaged cut then up his collarbones, neck, and along his jaw.

Gannicus held her hips gently, and was rolling his thumbs against them. "Eliza..." He muttered as she kissed all over him. She kept uttering words of thanks and praise against his skin with every kiss.

Gannicus watched her before she placed a quick kiss on his lips. "As much as it pains me to say it, you did rescue me, Gannicus. How can I return the favor?"

Gannicus seemed to think for a moment, he almost wanted to say he wanted a shag in return but decided against it. "Seeing you unharmed is enough." He told Eliza and broke from her arms. "I must depart." He told her.

Eliza nodded and went to bed, waking the next day and deciding to bathe first. She thought about Gannicus the entire night.


	4. Chapter Four

"My lady..." A servant began as Eliza began to unfasten here garments. "A man - Gladiator is here for you." Eliza sighed and stopped her movements, gesturing for the servant to let him in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." The gladiator Eliza had come to know all too well said, laughing as he noticed the steaming water and the slight untidiness of Eliza's clothes.

"What is it you've come to seek from me, Gannicus?" Eliza asked quickly, her head tilted slightly to the left. Gannicus watched her walk around the small room as she picked some oils to bathe with. "Rhea, please go wait outside and close the door." Eliza told her servant. "Out with it!" Eliza snapped as Gannicus watched the servant leave the room and close the door.

"I've been craving you." He told her truthfully, his hands folded behind his back. Eliza set the glass bottles of oil beside the water pool and glanced at him. "Really?" She asked slowly. "And what is it you'd thought you'd achieve by coming here?"

"Eliza, you're very distant." Gannicus told her. "Is it because I'm a gladiator? Are you far too high in the world to care for others below you?"

"Never." Eliza replied simply, shaking her head as her hands traced over the soft fabric of her black garments. "No one has ever been nor shall ever be uncared for by me, especially you." Eliza assured, meeting his watchful eyes.

Gannicus sighed and walked to her, Eliza only backing away slightly. "Then what is it?" He asked, gently bring his hands up to her cheeks to cup them with his rough hands. "Tell me. I am strong, what holds you from me?"

"I -... Myself." Eliza spoke barely above a whisper, locking eyes with his. "I cannot be with you - I am afraid that something will threaten us; tear us apart."

"I will see to it that nothing shall tear us from each other." Gannicus told her, watching her slip from his fingers to the edge of the water. Eliza called back in her servant, as the servant, Rhea, closed the doors once more to keep out unruly guards. "The arena will tear you from me." Eliza said as she lifted her dress a bit. "Without you - if you're gone... dead - then I am nothing." Eliza confessed as Rhea began unclasping Eliza's dress once more.

Gannicus watched, envy plaguing his body as he watched the servant do what he wanted to do for so long. "Then pray thee, that I do not fall." Gannicus replied.

"I bid you farewell." Eliza muttered as the black dress slipped from her body. Gannicus, although he did not want to, he forced himself to look away. For one of the first times in his life, he had looked away from a bare woman.

"Do I repulse you?" Eliza asked as he went for the door. "You say you've been craving me yet you turn your eyes away."

"I will respect you're privacy until you say otherwise." Gannicus responded, opening the door as he heard the water dripping.

He could only imagine his rough, tan hands moving across her soft, pale flesh. Gannicus could only picture the two of them bathing together, her back pressed against his chest as their wet bodies hold tight to each other. He could only imagine tracing her breasts with his fingers, he could only imagine pumping his fingers into her. But yet he only imagined the servant stroking the inside of her thighs with a cloth, a servant washing her beautiful, chocolate brown locks. He only imagined her servant getting to trace her fingers across Eliza's chest, and for that he was angry.

The long pause had not gone unnoticed by Eliza as her gentle gladiator stood by the door. Rough hand on door, squeezing it with white knuckles. "Gannicus?" She asked as oil was poured over her breasts. She moaned gently and bit her lip as the servant's small hands worked over the expansion of - now - pale pink flesh. His grip seemed to tighten more as Eliza watched him practically rip the door away from it's posts and shut it almost the same way.

Rhea had continued to wash Eliza until Eliza stood and got dressed, her green dress flowing around her body gracefully. She smiled to herself as she played with the fabric in her hands.

This green dress makes her eyes appear almost doe like, big, round and brown. Soft and slightly glazed over. At least, according to Gannicus... The dress makes her skin look a perfect type of pale, not powder, not porcelain... But that of snow. According to Gannicus. It also makes her hair seem more chocolate like and full, along with her lips. _At least according to Gannicus. _

Eliza shook her head as she carried on with her duties throughout the day before going to look for Illythia under Gaius' orders.


	5. Chapter Five

"Eliza is not betrothed to a man..." Lucretia spoke, shaking her head as she wrote something on a parchment. "Yet she has a body of a goddess and of a woman fit to birth." She added, rolling the parchment up as Gannicus walked through the halls.

"Gannicus!" Lucretia said, smiling to the bronze-gladiator before her. "Your time here is beneficial." The older woman told him, bringing him into a room with herself and Illythia in it. Gannicus stood still and tall, watching the two women suspiciously.

"You're of the age where a man is in his ripest to give a woman a child, correct?" Lucretia asked, smiling as Gannicus nodded. "Have you any woman to spill your seed inside of?" Illythia asked him, tilting her head.

Gannicus immediately thought of Eliza, but still shook his head. "Ah! What a shame... A gladiator - a god himself does not have a woman to carry on his bloodline!" Illythia gasped, shaking her head. Gannicus raised an eyebrow.

"I question why you need this knowledge." Gannicus told them even though he knew perfectly well why they wanted to know.

"If a god impregnates a woman, the only hope is that the child turns out just like him." Lucretia responded. "You must carry out your bloodline, keep it strong. The only way to do that is to find a woman fit to bear your children."

Gannicus sighed and turned his head slightly as he heard footsteps, Eliza was walking down the hall with Rhea as Lucretia and Illythia stood up from their seats, quickly hiding any parchments they had set out.

"Illythia, Gaius has been calling - Gannicus..." Eliza noticed, she set her right hand over her heart and looked at him. "I thought you took leave..." The brunette trailed off, her brows furrowed.

"We were just in conference - Where is Gaius?" Illythia asked as Eliza pointed down the hall. "Your chambers." Once Illythia left Lucretia was stared at by Eliza. "What are you planning?"

"Do you bleed?" Lucretia asked Eliza and her eyes widened as Gannicus turned his head. "I don't think that's an appropriate question-" Eliza said but was cut off by Lucretia speaking.

"Your body is slender like a goddess, you have been told this, yes?" Lucretia asked as Eliza nodded.

"Yes, but-"

"But you are still strong enough fit for child bearing?"

"Yes, Lucretia, what is this about?"

Lucretia walked towards Eliza and messed with the clean, green fabric of Eliza's dress. "Gladiators must carry out their bloodlines, in hope that their sons will carry out their legacies."

"That is correct." Eliza responded, glancing at Gannicus as he looked between her and Lucretia. "Lucretia, what are you insinuating?" Eliza questioned.

"That you carry out Gannicus' bloodline." Lucretia laughed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me?" Eliza practically screamed. Lucretia rolled her eyes. "His cock shall spill seed inside of you, and you shall bring forth his children." Lucretia told her.

Eliza stared at her as if she were mad. "You can't - Lucretia - Have you talked this over with the council?"

"We all agree that you must find a suitable mate. You are Gaius' cousin, and you are not betrothed." Lucretia informed Eliza as Gannicus still stood in the room.

"Did you even question if the gladiator wants his legacy carried out?" Eliza asked, her nostrils flaring. She referred to Gannicus as if he wasn't there. "Perhaps I should take leave..." Gannicus said.

Lucretia ignored him as he began to step out, before Eliza grabbed Gannicus' left bicep and made him stay. "What gladiator - What god wouldn't want their legacy carried out!?" Lucretia snapped.

Eliza breathed deeply as a feeling of anxiety and anger washed over her. Her stomach felt like an empty pit and her chest felt sore, tight and like her heart had gone. "I..." Eliza began before she trailed off, shaking her head. "If I - we... If we do this, then what?"

"You either are to be wed or you will just be bred." Lucretia told her simply, shrugging her shoulders. Gannicus locked eyes with Eliza.

"I will not use her as if she was a cow for milk." Gannicus stated, shaking off Eliza's hand as much as he didn't want to. Lucretia glanced between the two. "Then you shall wed her?" Lucretia questioned, tilting her head as she squinted slightly.

"Possibly." Gannicus replied, shaking his head as Eliza's eyebrows furrowed. "If you do not do something with her, I shall have her put to death!" Lucretia sneered, her mood changing drastically.

Gannicus' eyes widened as he shook his head quickly. "No! - We shall discuss it over wine." Gannicus told Lucretia. "Without you." He added, as Lucretia sighed and nodded.

"I suppose that's best." She left the room after that, leaving the two. "Where you do you keep your wine?" Gannicus asked.

"The kitchen." Eliza replied with a lump in her throat. Gannicus went to leave as tears pricked her eyes. He heard a gentle sob escape her lips as he was almost gone down the hall. He retreated back to her and stood in front of her.

"Why do tears stain your cheeks?" Gannicus asked as Eliza looked down. "Answer me." Gannicus said firmly but instantly regretted it as she looked up, her normally pale skin was a pale pink. Her eyes already slightly red as her lashes stuck together.

"I don't want wine." She whispered, Gannicus only laughed. "For wine you have wet eyes?"

"No... I don't want to discuss it over wine because I don't want to birth your children." Eliza spoke softly, her voice shaky as he cupped her cheeks. Wiping her tears as tenderly as he possibly could with rough fingers. "I should hold my tongue - I meant to say I would like to, but don't want to be forced to."

Gannicus nodded in understanding as some tears ran down her face to move over her lips as she tilted her head. "We could practice?" Gannicus suggested as Eliza laughed dryly.

"Practice? You mean practice having your cock inside of me?" She questioned as she shook her head. Gannicus nodded, a smile forming on his face as Eliza closed her eyes and sighed. Eliza then opened them as her tears had stopped, a determined look in her brown eyes.

She turned around and began to walk. Gannicus furrowed his brows in response. "Follow." Was the only word Eliza said, and Gannicus quickly trailed after her before jogging beside her to keep up. "Where do you lead me?" Gannicus asked.

They stepped into her chambers, which were only sealed by a black curtain and opened to a wide room with a balcony. Gannicus looked around her room, messing with a few pots as he almost dropped one.

"Are you done?" Eliza asked him. Gannicus looked up to see her hands on the clasps of her dress. His mouth went dry and he turned to look right at her. "I am." Gannicus responded.

"Thank the gods." Eliza laughed as she smiled and nodded to him to come stand by her bed. He did and watched her move her hands from her clasps before beginning to unbuckle his armor. It dropped to the ground with gentle 'thud' sound as he stared at her.

Gannicus unclasped Eliza's dress as the green material fell into a pool around her legs. Gannicus stared at her body, everything he had wanted to see before him. His member hard in his pants as Eliza slowly began helping him out of them.

They were both fully naked as Eliza's eyes looked over Gannicus' bronze and stone like body. She bit her lip as her eyes trailed farther down his torso, only to have Gannicus chuckle. His eyes ghosted over pale flesh, the gentle curves of her breasts, her hips, bottom and thighs he would become familiar with.


	6. Chapter Six

Gannicus had Eliza pressed beneath him, her breathing ragged as he placed kisses down her jaw, and neck. Across her collarbones and chest. She arched her back so her chest arched against his as his fingers trailed to her wet center.

Eliza moaned as Gannicus trailed a finger up her silt before pushing it inside of her, kissing along her breasts as he flicked his tongue over her right nipple. Eliza moaned loudly, only to cry out from pleasure and pain as Gannicus' teeth surrounded the pink bud. He soon added another finger inside of her, moving them almost cautiously as Eliza's legs were spread far apart with his body between them.

Eliza gripped his shoulders tightly, obviously if she had not felt pleasure before this was all new to her. But if she had, the man who gave it to her did not do it properly. "Gannicus..." Eliza whispered as the cool breeze from outside flowed in. "Please... Replace fingers with cock." She pleaded him quietly, her hips arching slightly with her back.

Gannicus watched Eliza close her eyes and as she did he slipped his fingers from her and replaced it with prick in hand as she gasped, Gannicus slowly filling her tight walls. Eliza's hands found his shoulders once more as she peppered kisses along his jaw, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as he rocked his hips in a gentle pace that he didn't normally use.

Gannicus kissed the neck of the beautiful woman beneath him, moaning against her skin as she met his thrusts. He soon began to rock his hips faster against hers, almost like a dance. Eliza's begging for him was only replaced with heavy breathing, and moaning.

Gannicus held himself up with ease as he pounded into her, Eliza dragged her nails down his back in response. "Fuck -" He muttered as he felt himself begin to pulsate, Eliza made a sound; a strangled gasp as her slick walls clenched tightly around Gannicus' member.

A warm rush flood over his cock as Eliza's legs shook ever so slightly, he spilled his seed inside of her and laid beside her to catch his breath. They 'practiced' until the sunshine grew to darkness, and if Gannicus grew tired Eliza would take over his position with her hands splayed across his chest and his rough hands holding tight to her hips.

Only rough spews of curses and moaning with ragged breathing was heard from Eliza's chambers.


	7. Chapter Seven

The following morning, Eliza awoke to Gannicus staring at her. "It wasn't a dream..." Eliza whispered as she turned her head to push the side of her face further into her sheets. Gannicus smiled gently at her before it fell as a more sincere look replaced it. Eliza watched him move some of her hair behind her ear, trailing his nails down her jaw as he rolled onto his back and stretched.

Gannicus yawned and cracked his knuckles, watching Eliza roll over onto her back and swing her legs out of bed, standing up quickly. Gannicus watched her walk over to the door and move the curtain ever so slightly, bringing back in some wine.

He sat up and smiled, taking the cup she had poured the wine into from the ampulla. "My lady?" Eliza heard as Rhea's hands grasped the curtain. Eliza covered herself slightly and shoved Gannicus from her bed as he groaned. Rhea walked in and furrowed her brows.

"Did you fall?" Rhea asked, referring to the sound of Gannicus hitting the floor. "My feet did." Eliza responded. "And I - almost with them."

Rhea nodded. "The praetor wishes you to be bathed and have word sent for the gladiator."

Eliza nodded. "He spoke carefully with his words, only to say - 'The bloodline will remain'." Rhea told her. Eliza smiled.

"I will send out for Gannicus, just prepare my bath. Will he bathe too?" Eliza asked. Rhea nodded. "Yes, my lady."

Gannicus gave a faint groan as Rhea smiled slightly. "I have knowledge you won't have to send too far for the gladiator."

Eliza blushed, nodding. "Your knowledge is right, just don't tell a soul."

"Yes, my lady. What oils would you like?" Rhea asked as she gathered Eliza's green dress from the floor.

"Rose." Eliza replied as Rhea nodded. "I shall have your dress washed." Rhea said before going to the doorway.

"What shall the gladiator's oils be?"

"I fear oil will not help him." Eliza laughed as Rhea nodded and walked out. Gannicus stood from the ground and stared at her.

"Had you the need to shove me?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. Eliza nodded. "I did. She would have seen you."

Gannicus sighed and crawled back into the bed, he watched Eliza roll over slightly and onto him. She straddled his naked hips and laid her arms across his chest. They didn't speak as he wound his arms around her waist and held her slender body to his.

"Have you any idea what chaos this could cause?" Eliza whispered, her stomach full of anxiety once more. Gannicus nodded. "Between your people, and mine people?" She questioned. Gannicus nodded once more as she slowly moved her hands through his hair.

"Are you nervous?" Gannicus asked, it was Eliza's turn to nod. "Why?" Gannicus asked.

"I'm going to be fucked in front of my cousin and his wife along with Lucretia and perhaps someone else." Eliza told him. Gannicus breathed deeply as he thought for a moment.

"My body will shield yours." Gannicus assured. "The movements will not be, but your body will be." He added as Rhea walked back into the room to see them. She cleared her throat and looked down.

"My apologies for interrupting - Your baths are ready." Rhea told them. Eliza moved off Gannicus only after he let her go. Eliza picked up Gannicus' garments and put them in a basket, only to hand them to another servant. Gannicus watched them be put beside the room he would bathe in.

"Gannicus, do not fight them." Eliza told him as she had a robe around her body. "Let them work."

"Eliza," He began, calling her by her name was rare for him. "I shall not fight then if you shall not fight the praetor."

Eliza stared at him as the servants held towels for him. Eliza sighed and shook her head. "I can't promise that." She went into her bath room as Gannicus went into his, only to smile softly at the sudden courage Eliza had. Though stupid of her, he still smiled.


	8. Chapter Eight

Gannicus and Eliza saw each other next outside the meeting hall. Both clean with a godly glow. Gannicus glanced at her, her green dress drawing his eyes to hers. Eliza looked down at her hands as the guards outside began to open the doors. "I can't..." Eliza spoke softly, stilling the guards as Gannicus fully turned to her.

"You must."

"Gannicus -"

"You'll die otherwise." Gannicus told her, shaking his head. "And without you... What am I but a gladiator?"

Eliza shook her head before smiling gently, using his words slowly. "Then pray thee, that I do not fall." Gannicus smiled warmly at what she said. "Open." Eliza told the guards and they opened the doors widely, gesturing for the pair to go inside.

"Ah, they've arrived!" Lucretia stated, smiling widely as the three people along with her, Gaius, Illythia, and Batiatus sat down. Eliza glanced back to see the guards closing the doors. Silence fell upon the room before Eliza went to Lucretia and kissed her cheek. She did the same for Illythia, and for Gaius she hugged him gently and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"If enjoyment you find from this display, I shall turn my back to you and shall I find no voice of reason with you; only voice of hatred." Eliza sneered to her cousin. She pulled back as Gaius nodded.

Eliza stepped back to stand beside Gannicus who seemed confident in what was about to take place. "Well?" Batiatus said, gesturing to the mat on the floor. Eliza breathed deeply and swallowed the lump in her throat as she unclasped her dress, letting it fall to the floor once more. Gannicus glanced at her from the corner of his eye, her chest was moving ever so slightly, she was trying to calm down.

Gannicus unclasped what garments he had on, a brown toga of sorts. It fell to the floor as well, falling beside Eliza's green dress. Eliza lowered herself to the ground and with her back to the mat, she let Gannicus on top of her body. She brought her knees up to that her legs were apart as he laid between them, attempting to shield her body from the prying eyes of the small group.

Gannicus studied her for a moment before pushing some of her brown locks back behind her head as he took his cock in hand and sank into her, moving one hand directly over her shoulder and the other onto her hip to help her meet his thrusts. "The faster I go, the sooner it will be over." Gannicus whispered into her ear, as Eliza wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling her into him.

"Be gentle or be rough, it does not matter." She whispered back, smiling as he nodded. He still held her hip, his thrusts rough to start out, not letting her adjust to his size quite as much as she'd like. She moaned softly as his hips rolled into hers, leaning down to kiss her neck and graze her collarbones with his teeth.

Eliza arched her back, pressing her chest to his as her oily body slicked against his. One arm was wrapped around his broad shoulders as the other was in his hair, tugging on it gently. His thrusts were fast as Eliza glanced to see a slight smile on Batiatus face, it only repulsed her to see that.

She then made a loud sound and Gannicus moved only faster, if possible, and brought her to her clenching edge. Her nails raked down his back like they had not two days ago, causing him to look up at the ceiling for a short moment with his eyes closed as he groaned, his throat tightening as he came inside of her.

The air was heavy as Illythia smiled and looked at Gannicus breathing heavy, Eliza running her long hands through his dirty blonde hair. Batiatus clapped for a moment before he said that he hoped children would be in their future soon. Gaius left without a word, but with a disgusting smile on his face with Illythia as Lucretia crouched beside them slightly as Gannicus pulled out of Eliza.

"I bid thee farewell..." She said, leaving the room afterwards. Gannicus and Eliza stayed, lying side-by-side before Gannicus turned slightly to see Eliza's eyes were closed. "I'm going back to my chambers." Eliza told him, breathing deeply as she opened her eyes and stood, collecting her dress and putting it on.

"I would join you, but Spartacus might think me dead if I do."

"I doubt that." Eliza replied to the gladiator, watching him stand beside her and wrap the toga around his waist rather than drape it across himself. "And you are far too tired to travel." Eliza commented as she glanced out to the shining sun.

"Get some rest, you'll set out after." Eliza told him as they walked back to her chambers. He dropped the toga and got into her bed, waiting for her. Eliza walked over to him and sat beside him, she kissed his forehead gently while closing her eyes. She opened them quickly to see Gannicus staring at her, something he does a lot.

"Are you not staying?" He questioned, his brows furrowed in an almost puppy-like way. Eliza shook her head. "I must seek council with Gaius, then I shall come back."

"And if I am not here?"

"You'll know where to find me, and I, you." Eliza replied, she went to the doorway and glanced over her shoulder to him as she set her hand on the wall. "Sleep well, my gentle god-like gladiator."

Gannicus nodded and pulled the sheets up more, watching her leave him as he stared down at his hands. He felt guilty, he felt regret, he felt angry at what they did. But Gannicus couldn't help but also feel happy to some extent, a woman he liked loved would carry his children. He fell asleep quickly before he could change his mind.

"Gaius!" Eliza called, seeing him signing something with other men in the room.

"I'm busy." He told her, waving her off. "Not for this, you shameless cock." Eliza snapped. The men in the room looked at her, the woman who looked disheveled and tired was calling out the praetor... Great.

"Hold your tongue!" Gaius told her, standing up. "I will only hold mine if you have your wife hold yours, for she seems to make the decisions." Eliza argued.

"Woman! Know your place!" One of the men told her, grabbing her arm.

"Take your hands off her." Gaius said calmly. "Sir, she is interr-"

"She is my cousin." Gaius interjected, shaking his head. "Out, everyone." Gaius said. "Out!" He shouted, everyone leaving quickly but Eliza. "How dare you come in here and interrupt us."

"How dare I? I told you, if you find enjoyment from the gladiator and I, I shall turn my back on you. No voice of reason will you seek with me, I'll only have a voice of hatred."

Gaius went to speak and opened his mouth, but closed it. "Therefore, no voice of reason shall I have." Eliza rushed out of the room with Gaius behind her. They were a few yards from her chambers when Gaius spoke.

"I care for you, you cannot turn your back on me!"

"Care for me? When have you ever? You only care for what weight my name gives to your gain."

"That is not true." Gaius told her, shaking his head as he pointed at her. Eliza laughed as they walked closer to her chambers, the woman trying not to wake Gannicus.

"It is, and always has been. What care for me have you ever had? You cared when my father died and gave you all our money. You used it to buy a kingdom of people who are loyal only to not be slaughtered."

"Eliza!"

"You use me only to birth a gladiator's spawn." Eliza sneered. "You only seek me when you need some sort of heat off your back, or when Illythia cannot handle you. Then you only talk to me, you only care for me when its convenient."

"Eliza, you know -"

"I know that every word I speak is true, you are a coward, Gaius."

"I am your cousin, and your praetor will not speak to me like this!"

"You may be my praetor, but you are not my cousin, not today, not anymore. You may be blood, but you'll never be my family." Eliza told him, walking to her chambers as Gaius grabbed her arms.

"And where will you go if I exile you?" He asked, shoving her into the wall. Eliza kicked his crotch, walking away as he fell. "If you exile me, I'll find somewhere. I always do, Gaius. I adapt to survive."

She walked into her room as she saw Gannicus sitting up. Eliza fell onto the bed with an exasperated sigh. Angry tears threatened to spill from her eyes as Gannicus moved to pull her into his arms. "Rest." He mumbled into her hair. "For when you wake, we will set out."

"We?" Eliza asked, her voice barely above a whisper as Gannicus nodded, only to have Eliza close her eyes. "Together we shall abandon what you call home." Gannicus told her.

"This is no longer home." Eliza replied, kissing the right side of his chest gently before pulling back and saying. "This is." Gannicus smiled as he too closed his eyes, the two sleeping soundly.


	9. Chapter Nine

When the two awoke, it was a rush of movement. Clothes on, packing of some baskets, etc. Eliza had most of her clothing with her before Gannicus said.

"You must not stand out." He told her, shaking his head as he reached for the black, brown and dark red dresses she has and put back the bright blue, bright red and yellow ones. He looked at the green one she held in her hands and smiled at the material, putting it in her bag with the other dresses.

"Rhea?" Eliza called, her servant coming to the room quickly. "Fetch us some wine." Rhea nodded and went to the kitchen, bringing it to them with corks to hold the containers shut. Gannicus smiled at that as they went outside, holding the very few bags as they had the hoods to their cloaks on. They made it to the horse Gannicus had rode in previously, where he buckled the items to it and waited for Eliza to catch up. She was walking when someone took off her hood, pulling her arms back.

It was Gaius.

"Where are you going?" He asked her. "On a small trip." Eliza replied, watching him closely as guards approached behind him. "It has been settled that you will go with Illythia, for she has fallen ill."

Eliza glanced back to Gannicus and shook her head. "No." She told him. "I will not."

"You will, you can express hatred whichever way, but Lucretia is needed here. You must go instead."

"I mustn't do anything." Eliza snapped, shaking her head. She heard heavy footsteps, only to glance back and see Gannicus walking toward them. Gaius stared at her as she turned to walk. "Give me a moment with my...guide." Eliza said, Gaius nodded.

She walked to Gannicus and turned around so his back was to Gaius, she didn't like doing that, making him vulnerable. "I'm going away with Illythia, she has fallen ill."

"And we were going away together." Gannicus replied, watching her place her hands on his chest, moving one up to his neck. "And we will." Eliza assured him, smiling gently as she leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"What will you have me do?" Gannicus questioned.

"We will most likely be traveling through the forest instead of a main path, Gaius will not have us harmed. His wife because she is pregnant and me because I'm there to take care of her."

Gannicus nodded, mounting his horse as she looked at him. "Be careful, Gannicus."

"I am being careful." He smirked, riding off to get into position in the forest. The carriage was already out when Eliza returned to Gaius, sighing quietly she stepped inside to find Illythia. "Illythia..." Eliza whispered, seeing the sick woman before her. "Good gods..." She muttered, sitting beside her and placing her heard onto her lap.

"I'm cold..." Illythia said as Eliza nodded, untying her cloak to wrap it around Illythia as well. The carriage began to move, and Illythia fell asleep quickly. Eliza was moving the curtain on the carriage and glancing out of it.

Trees, just trees is all she saw. She fell asleep soon after that, but was rudely awakened by Illythia jostling her. "The carriage has stopped." Illythia informed her as Eliza stretched and moved around.

"We're probably in another town."

"No, listen -" Illythia whispered, there was yelling and fighting outside. Illythia braced herself against Eliza as everything grew quiet, and Eliza grew anxious quickly as short time passed. The door opened to reveal a sweaty and blood splattered Gannicus.

"Out." He commanded. Illythia wailed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her, Eliza just followed. "You cannot hurt the praetor's wife!" Illythia said, shaking slightly. Eliza stared at Gannicus as he tied binds around the woman's hands and blindfolded her.

He picked her up and put her on his horse, looking at Eliza. "That was fast..." She whispered to him as she kissed his cheek. "I must bind you." He told her. "Put up a fight."

Gannicus began to tie her wrists as Eliza cleared her throat. "Let go of me, you foul oaf!" She shouted as Gannicus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do not hurt her!" Illythia pleaded, looking around blindly. Gannicus only laughed. "Quiet." He commanded as he began to blindfold Eliza. "Apologies." He told her, gently tying the blindfold around her head unlike he had with Illythia.

Gannicus helped her onto the horse, walking beside it to lead it. They had to pass a few things, where Gannicus had hid their binds beneath cloaks. They eventually reached their destination, where it smelt of sweat, blood, sex and dirt. Eliza couldn't help but smile at the smell.

Illythia wrinkled her nose in disgust as they got off the horse, the two being led in as Gannicus removed their blindfolds, and Eliza's binds from her wrists. "Where are we?" Illythia asked, confused and tired.

"Camp." Gannicus replied simply as he took Eliza to the room he stayed in. "Stay here, if anyone comes in here besides me don't let them touch you." Gannicus told her, his tone a warning as Eliza nodded.

"Where are you taking Illythia?"

"To Spartacus." Gannicus stated, walking out of the room as Eliza nodded. She eventually got tired of standing and instead sat on the floor, where she heard a few things:

"She is carrying Spartacus' child." It was whispered, but it carried through camp slowly.

"The praetor's cousin is here." That carried through camp as well, but the only other thing that carried was that the the god-himself-gladiator would carry out his legacy.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Is it true?" Eliza asked as Gannicus walked into the room. "Is what true?"

"Is Illythia carrying Spartacus' child?" Eliza questioned as Gannicus moved to take off his cloak, dropping it onto the ground as he glanced at her. "Yes."

Eliza stared at her feet where she sat, her brows furrowed as she looked up at him. "Then I have no voice with her either." She stated. Gannicus nodded and sat beside Eliza, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. "Its for the best, I suppose." Eliza told him, trying to reason out her own thinking.

"That you no longer have ties to Gaius or Illythia?"

"Yes." Eliza confirmed, nodding as Gannicus stood up, pulling her with him. "What now?" Eliza asked him, as they sat side-by-side on his 'bed'. Gannicus only replied by taking his right hand and slowly moving it up her thigh. Eliza smirked slightly as Gannicus did, he leaned in and kissed her slowly, Eliza kissing back just as gently before the kiss became more hungry.

Gannicus moved with Eliza as she began to lie back on the bed, her hands working through Gannicus' hair. He began by unclasping her dress and pulling it off of her, where he started missing down her body. Gannicus massaged her breasts softly, softly sucking on the pale flesh after he licked over it to leave a faint mark.

Eliza's right hand trailed down to his pants, and she slowly slid her hand into them and took Gannicus' semi-hard cock into her hand and began unbuckling his pants and sliding them off him. He moaned as she pumped her hand around him, bucking his hips slightly Eliza smirked. But as Gannicus went to spread her legs, Eliza moved quickly and rolled them.

She was on top of Gannicus and he was beneath her. Eliza still held his cock and slowly began to sink onto it, but only the tip as she circled her hips causing him to moan. She sunk down the rest of the way, causing him to fill her entirely as she began to roll her hips with Gannicus' hands on them and her ass.

Eliza had her hands on his chest, dragging her nails across it as he moaned loudly, his breath beginning to become heavy as did Eliza's. Gannicus' hands moved from her ass and hips to slid up her body, resting just below her breasts. Eliza cursed as she moaned, leaning down to kiss Gannicus quickly. Gannicus caught her bottom lip between his teeth and waited for her to open her mouth before slipping his tongue inside.

They tongues slid along each others', moving rhythmically together with their bodies. "Oh, fuck -" Eliza moaned into Gannicus' mouth as she leaned back and began clenching around him. "I'm gonna -"

Gannicus cut her off by thrusting upwards against her, causing her to lean back farther and set her hands on his knees. Her hair cascading like a chocolate waterfall as Gannicus watched her throat tighten and her body spasm as her legs shook.

He only thrusted a couple more times as she rode out her orgasm, causing him to climax and release into her without hesitance. Eliza moved even slower as Gannicus moved her hips to help him milk everything from his orgasm. She shuddered as she was sensitive. Eliza gently rolled off of him, and Gannicus leaned down to swipe his cloak from the ground and lay it over them.

Eliza was soon asleep after that as Gannicus stared outside as the fires that were still going from the gladiators. Many were asleep or having sex, or eating, but they were awake. Gannicus moved to stare at Eliza who he thought asleep but his movements woke her without his knowledge.

"I love you." He whispered, the words having not left his mouth only but a couple times other. He saw Eliza shift and wrinkle her nose slightly, which he found cute as she made a slight sound. "I love you too..." She mumbled. Gannicus squeezed her closer to him, kissing her hair as he fell asleep.

Just how it should be.

Eliza awoke without Gannicus beside her and thought it had been a dream, but she heard him outside talking and laughing with someone. The brunette stood and looked for her dress, then she saw her baskets and smiled. Pulling out a clean black dress, she set it down and saw a bucket of water. Which she used to wash her face, hands, legs and arms before she turned and put on her dress.

She walked out and stretched, her bones cracking slightly as she walked over to Gannicus who turned to her. "Here." Gannicus told her. "Its food." He explained as she stared at the slimy looking food. Eliza nodded and moved it around as Gannicus called over someone.

"Eliza, this is Agron." Gannicus introduced, who gestured to two other men. "Also, Nasir and Crixus, meet Eliza." Gannicus added as the three men nodded to her. She smiled at them.

"I thought that a camp of gladiators is too much for royalty." Crixus told her, tilting his head.

Eliza stared at him as Gannicus ate. "I do not think of myself as royal, or above gladiators. I am human, as are you - Except some are gods of the arena." Eliza told him before glancing at Gannicus who smirked knowingly. Agron kept glancing at Nasir and smiling.

"You are the praetor's sister, yes?" Nasir asked. Eliza nodded as Nasir was about to talk before he was pulled away by someone, as was Crixus. She looked at Agron. "You're together?" Eliza questioned.

"What?"

"You and Nasir." She whispered, Agron nodded slightly. Eliza smiled warmly and patted the large man's shoulder. "Good for you both."

"And you and Gannicus are?" Agron asked, glancing between her and Gannicus as he finished his food. Eliza nodded and sighed. "Yes, but I fear we will be torn apart."

"By choice?" Agron asked with furrowed brows. Eliza nodded. "Yes, just not by our choice."

The man nodded in understanding, Eliza could tell she'd become good friends with him, and he turned to walk away. "I must see Illythia." Eliza told Gannicus as he watched her eat a spoonful of food before wrinkling her nose in disgust before eating more. "I thought you had no voice with her?"

"I don't, but eyes I do. I must see that she is okay." Eliza explained as Gannicus nodded, he took her to Illythia and Eliza crouched down to see the woman in a small cell. She looked like Pluto himself had sent hell-fire up to rise against her. The woman's eyes opened and she smiled as best she could until she saw Gannicus beside Eliza.

"I need out." Illythia told the woman, pleading slightly.

"You will go back to Gaius." Eliza said in a monotone voice. "They have no care for you here, except Spartacus." Eliza added, shaking her head.

"Why have you come to seek me, your friend, yet you speak as if I'm a stranger?" Illythia asked, her voice worn out.

"You are a stranger to me now, Illythia. You are not carrying my blood, you are carrying a gladiator's."

"As are you!" Illythia snapped.

Eliza knew Illythia was right. "But by my own choice am I." Eliza replied. "And he knows his child will be birthed, he has known since what you had us do. Yet Spartacus did not know until now."

"Eliza!" Illythia shrieked as the brunette began to exit the room. "Silence yourself, Illythia." Eliza commanded. "For no pleads will fix what damage you've done."

Gannicus and Eliza exited together and walked back to Gannicus' room. He watched her and seemed to be thinking. "Before you question, I have not bled yet. I myself, do not know whether or not I carry your spawn."

Gannicus nodded and his eyes seemed to soften. "Why do you address it as my spawn?" He asked, he looked like a kicked puppy. A pout on his face, with his big, brown eyes as he leaned on his hands at the edge of the bed.

"Apologies, our spawn." Eliza told him. "Our child." She added.

"He will be strong." An unfamiliar voice to Eliza said. Eliza looked up at a man, a tall man.

"Eliza, meet Spartacus." Gannicus said, smiling and going to hug the man. The two hugged quickly before Spartacus stepped further into the room to look at Eliza. "The praetor's cousin..." Spartacus said slowly as he laughed.

"His cousin!" The man shouted, still laughing before stopping to look at Gannicus. "What were you thinking?" He asked. "Taking them? Why?"

"Spartacus?" Eliza asked, trying to get him to back off of Gannicus. "I was not betrothed and my cousin and his council thought it best to carry out the gladiator's legacy. They say I have the body of a goddess but a woman strong enough to birth children." Eliza informed him.

Spartacus glanced between the two and clenched his jaw. "If you return to Gaius, then no words of this camp shall you speak." He said. Eliza nodded.

Spartacus left and Gannicus leaned over and kissed Eliza. "No harm will come to you." He assured her. Eliza nodded and watched him kiss over her knuckles. "I promise, my love."


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**This is a sad moment here, readers, but this is the final chapter of this story. I guess eleven chapters isn't horribly wrong, but I feel like it is. If any of you would like another series with these two, or an AU, or even a one-shot series of their times together, I'd be more than happy to do that. Thank you all for reading. And, if you'd like, vote in the comments for their ship name. What I have so far is Elicus and Ganniza, if you can come up with something better or perhaps something different, feel free to comment. Thank you all again for reading, I also have an Agron story in the works.**_

* * *

><p>It hadn't been long before Illythia was back with Gaius, nor was it long before Eliza was with child herself. Gannicus would worry about her even more than he already had been, he would make sure she had enough food, that she was warm enough and would basically seclude her from everyone he could. Even himself sometimes, he was afraid he'd accidentally bump her and she'd break like glass.<p>

"Agron!" Eliza smiled, walking to the man as she set a hand on her belly and only knew what pain would arrive as the baby grew. Agron turned to her and smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he often did. "How is being secluded?" He asked sarcastically as Eliza laughed.

"He must know I'm not as fragile as he thinks." Eliza sighed, shaking her head. "There is word that Gaius is providing ransom for your return." Agron informed her, walking with her through camp.

"By gods - Why would he want my return, is he mad?" Eliza questioned, her brows furrowed. "He doesn't care for me."

"To some extent, that is true. But you are still his blood. Spartacus says that Gaius shall negotiate money for you, food... Weapons.." Agron trailed off.

"He would provide his enemies with weapons for my return? Jupiter, fuck me... He really is mad." Eliza laughed, shaking her head. Agron nodded.

"I need to go work." Agron told her, side-hugging her before kissing her head and patting her shoulder. "Keep watchful eye out, Eliza." He warned. Eliza nodded.

"And you too, Agron." She replied, smiling gently. She soon met up with Gannicus and watched him as he carefully walked around her. "Why do you treat me as a vase?" Eliza questioned.

"Pardon?" Gannicus said, furrowing his eyebrows. "You treat me as fragile as a vase is, like I'll break if you knock me over."

"You're with child." Gannicus replied, shrugging his broad shoulders slightly. "Teach me to fight." Eliza said.

"Eliza, I will not." Gannicus said, shaking his head quickly. "Teach me to fight or I'll ask Agron."

"He wouldn't think of you as a challenge, you're friends now. Almost family." Gannicus told her.

"Then Crixus." Eliza spat. "Or Spartacus."

"You wouldn't..." Gannicus trailed off, watching her leave his room. "Watch me!" Eliza challenged and went off in search of the men she spoke of. Gannicus rushed after her, picking her up as she screamed in surprise.

"You will not fight Crixus, or Spartacus." He told Eliza as she slammed her fists against his back. "Then stop being stubborn!" She yelled as they were drawing attention from a few gladiators.

Gannicus walked them back to their room, he slapped her ass on the way to shut her up. "I will teach you to fight." He told her simply as he set her down.

"Agron will help." Eliza countered.

"No."

"Yes." Eliza told him.

"Would you stop being so... stubborn." He said, shaking his head as Eliza crossed her arms and smirked victoriously. "He will be your spotter."

"Deal." Eliza said, kissing his cheek. She was about to run off when Gannicus stopped her. Eliza saw the look on his face, and the placement of his hands made her center begin to grow wet with arousal.

"But first, cock shall take place where hand was last night." Gannicus said, referring to when his fingers were inside of her rather than his member in fear he'd hurt her. Eliza nodded and dropped her dress, welcoming Gannicus to her body as he smiled, his cock hardening fast. Only after did she go in search for him again.

"Agron!" Eliza shouted as she raced to her friend after tiding her dress from Gannicus practically ripping it to shreds from her hands so he could see her naked for longer. "Yes?"

"Gannicus has agreed to teaching me to fight." Eliza told him, as he nodded. And fight they did, it was slow at first, a few practice moves, kicks, etc. But then it picked up when Eliza faked pain and Gannicus went to retrieve water, but she kicked his knees from behind and he fell to them. Eliza had two swords and crossed them over the other at her neck and smiled down at him as he grunted gruffly.

"I believe that's a win for me." She giggled softly, watching Gannicus lean back to look at her where she leaned down and kissed him only to have him grab her arms and quickly pull the swords from her. He stood almost just as fast and threw them into the ground.

He smirked as Eliza rolled her eyes and turned away. "Show-off." She muttered, only causing Gannicus to laugh. Spartacus broke up their happiness as he spoke in a hushed tone.

"The praetor is here."

Gannicus' smile fell from his face as Eliza's arms dropped, she felt her throat tighten and found herself soon clinging to Gannicus' side as he slid his left arm around her waist. As Gaius entered the camp, Agron picked up the swords the two had used and put them away, standing in front of Eliza to shield her as Crixus gathered beside them. Eliza and Gannicus followed Spartacus to a small meeting room.

"I will not go back with you." Eliza told Gaius. "You must." Gaius replied, reaching for her arm as Gannicus stepped between the two. He stared at the gladiator before him and stepped back.

"Eliza..." He said as he glanced down to see her hand across her belly. Gaius noticed she looked a bit tired and the protectiveness of Gannicus and the other males to when he had arrived made him think.

"You're with child." Gaius said with brows furrowed. "The gladiator's, I assume?"

"You are not wrong." Eliza replied, crossing her arms over her chest as Gaius shook his head. "This is no place for a woman, nonetheless a pregnant one."

Gannicus spoke next. "She is safe. She has warmth, she has food, garments, water and is secure with us." He informed Gaius.

"That may be, yet she is dirty. She looks fragile."

"I am not!" Eliza spat. "I am not fragile, I am fine!"

"You must come home." Gaius told her.

"You say 'I must', but I mustn't do anything. Home is right here, Gaius."

"Come home or every man in this camp will be slaughtered." Gaius threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Eliza laughed, shaking her head. "These men will strike down your men faster than you could ever please Illythia." Eliza added causing Gannicus to chuckle lightly. Spartacus shook his head.

"Enough." He told the people.

"Then not all these men, but your gladiator." Gaius countered as Eliza's wide smile dropped into a frown. "I -" She began but furrowed her brows and looked down. "If I go with you, you mustn't hurt him."

"As long as you go without a fight." Gaius told her. Eliza nodded and Gaius clapped and smiled. "Good! I'll be waiting with a horse."

Gaius left as Spartacus watched him. Eliza hugged him carefully and let go, knowing he wasn't one for hugs. She took Gannicus' hand and went to find people she had become close friends with. First she hugged Agron, then Nasir, Crixus and those who soon followed.

She turned to Gannicus and sighed. "Forgive me..." She whispered as she hugged him tightly, Gannicus burying his face into her neck. "I will be okay if sword is sent for my neck." Gannicus told her as they pulled away.

"Not if many men come after you, not if you're alone."

"I'm never alone." Gannicus told her.

"I beg that you don't worry for me, Gannicus." Eliza said, setting her hands against his chest as he nodded. "I'll worry for you no matter the consequences."

Eliza pecked his lips and leaned up, whispering into his ear. "Keep my dresses here, for I'll soon return." Gannicus smiled and nodded as she went to meet Gaius. She mounted the horse and they set off back to the House of Batiatus. She hadn't realized that soon meant almost a year.

Months passed before Eliza saw Gannicus again, she wasn't allowed to leave her room let alone the house. She was eight months pregnant by the time she saw Gannicus next, it had been seven months and she didn't know if she could survive without her bronze-god anymore. She had her child at the gladiator camp, with Gannicus beside her and Agron fetching things and a couple women to help her. Gannicus could handle swords, whips, shields, spears, arrows, nails and rope against his flesh but he could not handle the bone-crippling hand clutching that Eliza did.

She had her child after days of screaming and crying, she was relieved as was Gannicus. Because profanities such as "You long-haired cock-sucker, you did this to me!" along with "Sword would be pressed to throat in exchange for not having to birth this child!"

She joked that their son had a thick-skull just like his father, and they pondered what to name him. Eliza wiped sweat off her forehead as she held the baby on her chest after she was completely done with the delivery. "Alexander." Eliza said softly. "After my father." She added.

Gannicus smiled at the baby. "Alexander it is." He tickled the baby's stomach and caused it to giggle.

And as they stepped outside after she had rested, and gladiators surrounded them to catch a glimpse of the child of a gladiator-god and a royalty-ridden goddess, they praised the child.

Eliza knew that Gannicus had rescued her again like he did many times before. "Where would your legs carry you, without me beside you?" Gannicus asked her as he watched his child, swaddle in cloth resting in Eliza's arms, Agron clapped the two of the on the back as Spartacus congratulated them.

Many did the same. Eliza smiled at what Gannicus asked, and let a few tears slip from her eyes. "I'd loath to find out." And sadly, as much as it pains a person to realize this, she somehow knew that'd she would soon find out.


End file.
